While the Rain Falls
by liltrix
Summary: There's no need for words. A MahiruxMitsuru oneshot.


_A/N: Well, I've been wanting to do some Crescent Moon fanfiction... and so lo and behold. My first Mahiru/Mitsuru fic. Sorry if they're out of character (or if at least Mitsuru is, since he's the narrator). Oh, and is there even a kitchen or something in the Moonshine, with a window? Oh, whatever, who cares what the setting is.xP Just make it up in your head. On to the story._

* * *

I watch her curiously, with my head held in my hand, fingers drumming quietly on the table with annoyance and impatience. It was quite boring sitting here, the others had gone out, leaving just her and me alone in the cold, barely lit kitchen. The tense atmosphere didn't help either. 

Her hands fiddle with the teakettle and she places it on the stove gingerly. The kettle begins to grow warmer and Mahiru stares out the window, lost in endless pondering. Rain patters gently outside the window of the Moonshine. Her blonde hair softly frames her face, while sapphire eyes gaze dreamily out the window. I find myself thinking how beautiful she is... then stop myself promptly afterwards. I tell myself I despise her... but I'm not even convincing myself.

Sometimes I think I hate her… and sometimes I think (dare I say it) _love_ her, (I cringe as I think it) and sometimes I like her and hate her at the same time… At any rate, it's all very irritating and I end up in a baffled mess, as I'm beginning to lead torwards now as I sort this all irritably in my mind (--but it's impossible to sort, so now I'm wondering why I bother).

Mahiru breaks off her stare out the window, I assume she enjoys watching the rain, and I watch as she takes the kettle off the stove, eyeing the way her arm gently causes the creases in her shirt to move, and how her cherry candy colored lips part slightly as she leans. She opens the russet-colored cupboard and takes out a porcelain cup with flowers etched on the rim. Suddenly her eyes catch my gaze and she drops the cup nervously; it lands with a loud silence-breaking crash. Immediately she reddens and disappears behind the counter hastily to pick up the broken shards.

Tense emotions swell inside her, I could tell, from her apparent body language. Hell, the whole atmosphere was tense. We'd fought, her and I, the other night. We often fight; sometimes they couldn't even be called fights, just trivial squabbles built upon disagreements and petulance.

Mahiru, after shakily pouring tea in a new cup, sits down at the table across from me and stares into the cup, pondering. I open my mouth to say something, and close it again after a pause. Words from me wouldn't help much. Talking was not my specialty.

I glance at Mahiru. She's still looking into the cup, off in another world. The top she's wearing is really very flattering on her, I notice, distracted, and my eyes travel further from her face, down her neck and past her collarbone until I reach…

I stop, thoroughly disgusted with myself. _I'm not attracted to that stupid woman, I'm not, _I tell myself, though deep in my mind not really believing a word of it. _Damn it all_, I think angrily. Then I proceed to damn Mahiru too. _Damn Mahiru. She's the source of all my problems. _Oh, hell with it. Damn the whole word. Mahiru puts her hand on the table and starts to reach for a newspaper, and I happen to lean at the same time; our heads nearly collide, and she catches my eye and stares uneasily. I feel her hot breath on my face, our noses are near to touching, and Mahiru looks as if she couldn't be more confused.

My heart thumps drastically fast and my stomach lurches. She's like a vacuum, sucking me in without even realizing her actions; I can't breathe anymore--

Suddenly I lose all common sense and without hesitation I quickly close the distance between us. Mahiru makes a muffled squeak in surprise. My mind is a jumble of mixed up thoughts racing back and forth, and I can't seem to grasp one and make out its meaning. After a second, to my surprise she seems to respond willingly witthout thinking. What took seconds seems to take hours, and I reluctantly pull away, panting. Mahiru gawks at me, out of breath, transfixed and blushing furiously.

"M… Mitsuru…?" She manages to gasp, unwilling to believe the unfathomable event that had occurred._ I _barely believe it. Time passes before I finally look away from her face. I consider saying something, but I don't. There's no need for words. Finally I get up and walk away, leaving Mahiru to sit there, all alone, while rain still falls outside the window.


End file.
